drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chuck E. Cheddars/@comment-173.64.107.39-20130102205629
2 Chainz Yeah birthday, it's your birthday If I die bury me inside that Louis store 2 Chainz They ask me what I do and who I do it for And how I come up with this shit up in the studio All I want for my birthday is a big booty ho All I want for my birthday is a big booty ho When I die, bury me inside the Gucci store When I die, bury me inside the Louis store All I want for my birthday is a big booty ho All I want for my birthday is a big booty ho 1: 2 Chainz She got a big booty so I call her Big Booty Scrr..Scrr.. wrists moving, cooking, getting to it I'm in the kitchen, yams everywhere Just made a jug, I got bands everywhere You the realest nigga breathing if I hold my breath Referee, with the whistle, brrrrrt, hold his tech Extendo clip, extendo roll When your girl leave me she need a hair salon Hair weave killer going on a trapathon See I done had more bombs than Pakistan Dope bomb, dro bomb, and a pill bomb See nigga, I'm balling, you in will call When I die, bury me inside the jewelry store When I die, bury me inside the Truey store True to my religion, two everything I'm too different So when I die, bury me next to two bitches Hook 2: Kanye West Ah, Yeezy Yeezy how you do it huh It's my birthday, I deserve to be greedy huh She holding out, she ain't giving to the needy huh You go downstairs and fall asleep with the TV on Ya'll been together ten years, you deserve a ménage Especially if you put that BMW in the garage Especially if you paid a couple payments on her Mamma crib Went to her niece's graduation, man I hate those kids Last birthday she got you a new sweater Put it on, give her a kiss, and tell her do better She said how bout I get you jewelry from the West End How bout she hit the Westin and get her best friend I'm joking, I'm just serious, I asked her Don't be acting like no actress, if we preaching then we practice Don't be reaching, don't be touching shit We in Kanye West's Benz Cause I will turn you back to a pedestrian Hook 3: 2 Chainz (Kanye West) It's your birthday, it's your birthday Bad bitch contest, you in first place You in first place, you in first place Bad bitch contest, you in first place I show up with a check to your work place (Then hand the valet the keys to the Merces) Tell the DJ play your song, this shit come on (What I'm seeing from the back I can't front on) They ask me what I do and who I do it for When I die, bury me inside the booty club Get it girl, get it girl, get it get it girl I might switch it up and get your girl Hook 2 Chainz (Kanye West) Deuce and Ye We like Snoop and Dre Isn't this your birthday, baby You deserve a coupe today (You in first place, you in first place) (Bad bitch contest you in first place)